La boutique
by PARADA
Summary: Des fantasmes inavoués et désirs inaccomplis dans un endroit bien insolite. PRÉCÉDEMMENT OS LA BOUTIQUE DE LINGERIE
1. BELLA

Effectivement ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai poster quelque chose. Mais j'aime beaucoup ce petit OS que j'ai écrit, alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi.**  
**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je sors de l'arrière-boutique, un grand carton dans les bras. Qu'est-ce que je déteste ce boulot. Je le dépose sur le comptoir et me penche pour sortir les ciseaux du tiroir. Je souffle, tout ça pour me payer des vacances. Au moins, je n'ai pas à travailler dans un fastfood miteux, pour un salaire de misère.

« Mademoiselle ? » Je me retourne vers la cliente, un sourire commercial scotché au visage.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » M'enquis-je. Elle fait un petit sourire gêné et me montre un soutien-gorge rembourré.

« Et bien j'aime beaucoup ce modèle, mais il me serre un peu. Je ne comprends pas, normalement j'ai cette taille… » Je respire un grand coup et me mordille la lèvre inférieur pour m'empêcher de dire un truc que je regretterais, du genre : _évidemment que ça te serre, idiote, c'est au moins trois taille trop petit._

On penserait que les femmes qui achètent leurs lingeries dans des boutiques de luxe connaitraient au moins leur propre taille, en faite non. Je penche légèrement la tête.

« Et bien, si nous allions regarder ce qui vous va ? » Elle me lance un regard reconnaissant. Je nous dirige vers le rayon où elle a sorti son modèle et lui propose un soutien-gorge qui lui irait.

« En choisissant un sous-vêtement à votre taille, vous n'aller pas seulement vous sentir à l'aise, mais en plus, ça vous apporte du soutien, ce qui peut s'avère très utile quand on a une forte poitrine. Aussi, quand c'est trop petit, ça devient très visible sous les vêtements. » Je lui explique pendant qu'elle l'essaie dans une des cabines.

Elle en ressort un sourire au visage :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que pendant tout ce temps je me suis juste trompé de taille. » Nous nous rendons à la caisse pour terminer l'achat. Au moins la patronne sera contente, ça a était une bonne journée. Quand la dernière cliente quitte le magasin, j'ouvre le carton de la nouvelle livraison et en sort les jarretelles et accessoires divers. Je m'apprête à les accrocher de à des cintres, quand la porte s'ouvre. Je ne prends pas la peine de relever la tête :

« Nous allons fermer. » Une voix sensuelle et masculine à souhait répond d'un ton arrogant.

« Ce sera fermé lorsque j'aurais fini. » Je hausse un sourcil et regarde qui peut bien être ce connard. Un mec dans la vingtaine se tient devant la porte, les bras croisés, son t-shirt étant très flatteur, mettant en valeur ses muscles, des cheveux auburn et décoiffés; en bref, sexy. Il enlève ses lunettes de soleil de marque. Il a de putains de yeux verts. _Quel est ce son ? Oh, juste moi, jetant mes sous-vêtements en travers de la pièce._

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et fait un sourire en coin.

« J'ai besoin d'acheter un cadeau. » Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est juste une blague ou s'il est vraiment sérieux.

« Oui, je comprends… » Je parle lentement tout en plissant les yeux. « Sauf que vous allez devoir revenir demain, le magasin est fermé. » Il ricane et secoue la tête.

« Non, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas : je connais bien Tanya, la patronne, si vous refusez, je vous ferais virez. » Dit-il simplement. J'ouvre la bouche, stupéfaite. Mais quel enculé ce gars. Je pince mes lèvres l'une sur l'autre, puis à contre cœur lui demande :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Il me lance un sourire plus que satisfait, qui me donne envie de l'étrangler et hausse ses larges épaules.

« Il me faut un cadeau, je pensais à un ensemble. »

« Très bien, et quelle couleur ? » Il pointe son doigt vers un ensemble bleu nuit. Je lisse ma jupe et attrape ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je remarque qu'il en profite pour me reluquer sans gêne.

« Ce modèle vous convient-il ? » J'entends moi-même l'agacement dans ma voix. Il fait comme si il ne l'entendait pas.

« Ouais, il a l'air bien. Elle fait environs votre taille, je crois. » Je sors une taille 80C et le lui montre, demandant silencieusement son accord. Il sourit vicieusement. « Vos seins font plus petits, quand vous êtes habillée. » Bon, là il me faut un self-control incroyable pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Je sors un string taille S et les dépose rapidement sur le comptoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demande-t-il étonné. Je me retourne déconcertée.

« Je… N'emballe pas ? » Je demande hésitante. Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Il me regarde comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser au milieu du visage.

« Je ne vais pas l'acheter sans savoir à quoi ça ressemble. » M'explique-t-il comme si c'était évident. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Vous comptez revenir avec votre copine, ou… » Il me lance un regard qui me fait sentir totalement idiote.

« Bien sûr que non, vu que c'est une surprise. Vous allez l'essayer. » Je ricane.

« Vous êtes sérieux là ? » Malheureusement, il a l'air d'être on ne peut plus sérieux. « Vous croyez vraiment que je vais paradez devant vous en petite tenue ? » Il sourit et passe une fois de plus une main dans ses cheveux. Je commence à comprendre le coté décoiffé. En plus ça le rends complètement canon, cet espèce de petit con arrogant.

« C'était quoi votre slogan déjà ? Le client est roi ? » Un sourire en coin collé au visage, il continue : « Evidemment si vous refusez de me servir, je reviendrais quand Tanya s'occupera du magasin. » J'hésite pendant un moment puis me dirige vers une cabine d'essayage. J'évite de le regarder en refermant le rideau. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. En même temps, au moins une personne profitera du fait que je me fasse épiler le maillot intégralement, vu ma vie sexuelle totalement inexistante. J'attache l'agrafe du haut et enfile le string avant d'ouvrir le rideau. A ma grande satisfaction il reste là la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Évidemment il se reprend rapidement et réplique d'un ton très agaçant.

« Ca avait l'air mieux dans la vitrine. » Je roule des yeux. Je ne sais pas trop comment me mettre, alors je reste juste là, les bras le long de mon corps. Il me scrute, hésitant.

« Retourne-toi. » Putain ! Je m'exécute sans répondre. Je l'entends se rapprocher. Son souffle dans mon cou. Je frisonne involontairement. Sa main passe sous mon bras et touche doucement la dentelle sur mon soutien-gorge. Je ferme les yeux, me sentant déjà excité.

Puis tout à coup, il s'éloigne et sa voix claque comme un fouet. « Je n'aime pas du tout celui là. » Je me retourne, prêt à insulter ce petit bouseux, mais me ravise quand je remarque qu'il a les yeux fixés sur mes seins. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine. Il me jette d'autres sous-vêtements. Je respire doucement, tentant de ne pas péter un plomb. Je referme le rideau, furieuse et me dépêche d'enfiler l'ensemble. Il en a choisit un rose pâle avec de la bordure noir.

« C'est le dernier que j'essaie, après je dois vraiment fermer. » Dis-je en ouvrant le rideau. Il se trouve qu'il est plus proche que je ne l'avais prévu, me cognant contre son torse. Il pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour m'empêcher de tomber. Il est vraiment grand. Je suis obligé de relever la têt pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Je hausse un sourcil quand sa main descend vers ma fesse droite.

« T'inquiète pas, j'aime bien celui si. » Murmure-t-il sans lâcher mon regard. Des papillons commencent à voleter dans mon ventre tellement je suis excitée.

« Bas les pattes. » Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas bien convaincante. Sa main se retrouve entre mes jambes avant que j'en ai conscience, caressant le tissu de mon string.

« Tu es pourtant bien mouillée, petite coquine. » Il ricane, puis se penche. J'halète quand ses lèvres se retrouvent sur mon épiderme. Il grogne et me pousse brusquement dans la cabine, refermant le rideau d'un même mouvement.

« T'es sacrément bandante. » Il suçote la peau de mon cou et je penche la tête pour lui laisser de l'espace. Il se baisse et m'attrape par les cuisses pour ensuite me soulever. J'entortille mes jambes autour de ses hanches, alors qu'il me colle contre le grand miroir froid. J'agrippe ses cheveux et l'obliger à s'écarter. Nous nous regardons pendant un bref instant avant de s'embrasser avec fougue. Et je peux affirmer que c'est le meilleur baiser de mes dix- sept ans d'existence. Il repousse mes talons et le tas d'habit par terre d'un coup de pieds et dégrafe habilement mon agrafe d'une seule main. Il caresse mon dos et je mordille doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Je le contrains à me relâcher et le pousse contre la paroi derrière lui et relève son t-shirt. Bien évidemment il est foutu comme un dos. Des abdos bien dessinés, mais pas exagérés et des pecs gonflés. Je gémis en le regardant. Il est vraiment canon. Je remarque que mes mains tremblent légèrement quand je détache sa ceinture.

Il essaie de reprendre le contrôle, mais je lui lance un regard qui en dit long. Il relève les deux mains, faisant signe qu'il se rend, puis les pose sur mes joues pour me rapprocher de lui. Je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. D'un coup sec, je baisse son jean et son boxer. Il grimace quand je le griffe "par accident" au passage. Il me soulève de nouveau.

Il me soutient d'un seul bras, utilisant son autre main pour caresser ma joue tout en m'embrasser. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, les tortillant autour de mes doigts. Son index descend de ma joue à ma mâchoire, l'antérieur de mon cou, ma clavicule et empoigne ma mon sein sans grande délicatesse. Je gémis de nouveau. Mes cuisses se resserrent autour de lui et son érection devient encore plus imposante.

« Putain. » Siffle-t-il lorsque j'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos. « Je ne peux plus attendre. » Je hoche la tête.

« Préservatif. » Il gémit, mécontent.

« Tu ne prends pas la pilule ? » Il est con ou quoi.

« A moins que tu aies apporter ton certificat médicale qui indique que tu es clean, on utilise un préservatif. » Il souffle puis me dépose par terre pour en sortir un de son portefeuille. Il l'enfile avec hâte. Il me sourit, puis enfonce un doigt en moi sans prévenir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir bruyamment. « Oh. » Il le ressort et lèche mon suc.

« On dirait que tu es tout à fait prête. » Murmure-t-il à mon oreille tout en introduisant son majeur dans ma petite chatte. C'est comme si mon cerveau se déconnectait. Je pose ma tête contre son torse, alors qu'il fait des allers-retours en moi. Il sent divinement bon. Son pouce caresse mon bouton de plaisir.

« Oh, je vais… » Je gémis longuement alors que je me contracte sur son doigt. Il grogne et me hisse un peu trop rapidement pour me plaquer contre le mur. Nous nous embrassons de nouveau, sa langue caressant la mienne. Il guide sa grosse queue vers mon entrée. Il glisse aisément en moi. Il gémit et ne bouge pas. Juste reste immobile en moi, sa tête dans mon cou. Je tente de créer une friction, mais il m'en empêche, me retenant par les hanches.

« Deux… secondes. » Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et c'est évident qu'il fait beaucoup d'effort pour prononcer ces deux mots. « Putain… »

Il se dégage, puis lentement entre en moi. J'halète et m'accroche à ses épaules.

« Plus vite ! » J'ordonne, impatiente. Il s'exécute à mon plus grand plaisir.

Je crie bientôt mon plaisir. Il siffle de plaisir. Je mords son épaule. Il m'agrippe par le cou. Ça ne dure pas longtemps avant que nous n'atteignons le paroxysme.

Pendant un instant nous restons juste ainsi. Sa peau moite par l'effort contre la mienne. Halètent et comblés. Je me détache de lui et me rhabille rapidement avant de me tourner vers lui.

« Bon cet ensemble… Par carte de crédit ou par chèque ? »


	2. BELLA 2

Beaucoup de gens ont été mécontent de la fin de mon OS, c'est pour ça, que exceptionellement, j'ai décidé d'y ajouter une toute petite fin heureuse. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir cette fois ci.**  
**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je pose un paquet de chips dans mon panier, puis me dirige vers les légumes pour compenser. J'attrape une courgette quand soudainement il se trouve à coté de moi.

« C'est toi qui fait les courses ? » Me demande-t-il. Je ne relève pas mon regard et continue à étudier les légumes.

« Tu me suis ? » Il croise les bras.

« Ouais, j'ai que ça à faire. » Je feinte l'agacement.

« Et bien on se rencontre souvent 'par hasard' ses temps si. »

« Qui ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui me suis ? » Je me tourne vers lui et hausse un sourcil. Il a un petit sourire en coin qu'on ne peut que qualifier de sexy. C'est très énervant.

« J'ai vraiment l'air de te suivre là ? » Son sourire s'agrandit. « Laisse tombé. » Dommage qu'il soit si con.

« Tu sais, vu que tu ne peux visiblement pas me résister, par gentillesse, je t'invite à diner. » Je le regarde abasourdie, me demandant si ce n'est qu'une blague de mauvais goût. En plus c'est qu'il a l'air tout à fait sérieux. Ce gars ne cessera de me surprendre.

« Oh, c'est tellement… » Je cherche le mot approprié. « Prévenant de ta part, mais je crois que je vais passer pour cette fois ci. En plus, je ne crois pas que Tanya appréciera. » Il fronce les sourcils d'une façon absolument craquante.

« Pourquoi elle n'apprécierait pas ? » Je continue vers les produits laitiers.

« Hm, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que ça ne se fait pas. » Il reste silencieux pendant un moment avant rigoler doucement.

« Oh je comprends, serais tu un peu jalouse ? » Connard. « Tanya n'est pas ma petite amie. »

« Mais bien sûr. » Deux personnes aussi canons ne peuvent pas être amis sans coucher ensemble. « Commet t'appelle ça toi ? Une pote de baise, une amitié avec des bénéfice ? » Il rigole plus fortement et se rapproche de moi. Nos yeux se croisent et je me dépêche de regarder ailleurs.

« Je ne sors pas avec Tanya. » Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, s'il te plaît. Je ne sors pas avec des gars qui sont déjà dans une relation. » Je lui explique avant de continuer mon chemin vers la charcuterie.

« Tanya est ma cousine. » Bon c'est clair que je ne m'attendais pas à celle là. Je me mordille la lèvre. Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que je ne veux pas sortir avec lui parce que je n'ai que 17 ans. Calmement je passe ma commande auprès du boucher puis me tourne vers Edward.

« Alors pour qui était l'ensemble ? » De nouveau ce putain de sourire en coin.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas de petite-amie, mais j'ai beaucoup d'amies. » Mais bien sûr. Je roule des yeux et paie ma viande.

« Ouais, et bien c'est toujours non. Déjà je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'invites à diner, je crois que c'est assez clair que nous ne sommes pas vraiment super bon amis. » Il secoue sa tête puis passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est la que tu te trompes. Il se trouve que je suis devenu super copains avec ton vagin. » Je rougis et regarde discrètement autour de nous pour vérifier que personne ne l'ai entendu.

« Ecoute, c'est certainement pas le genre de choses à dire pour que je sorte avec toi. » Il passe de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux puis la pose sur mon bras. Je regarde sa main pendant un instant puis remonte vers son –magnifique– visage.

« J'avoue que je m'exprime maladroitement, mais c'est juste que… J'aimerais vraiment qu'on apprenne à se connaître et… » Il se racle la gorge. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment dû faire d'effort pour avoir une fille. » Il rougit. « Je ne sais juste pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec toi. » Je me libère de sa poigne.

« Ca te fera un défi. » Il ouvre de grands yeux, puis me regarde bizarrement, une expression que je n'arrive pas à placer. Bien tôt je comprendrais.

* * *

Le premier jour il fît livrer des fleurs et du chocolat au travaille. J'ai détesté, je dois admettre que je les ai immédiatement jetées à la poubelle et plus tard quand il m'a envoyé un texto pour savoir si j'avais apprécié son présent j'avais simplement répondu non. C'était ça son effort après tout ?

Le deuxième jour il m'envoya une robe, bien que jolie, serais vulgaire à partir du moment où je la mettrais. Je fis renvoyer le paquet.

Le troisième jour il se présenta à ma porte avec un coffret de bijou. Quand je l'ouvris et y trouva un collier qui avait dû couter une petite fortune, je plissai les yeux. Déjà je n'aimais pas du tout le fait qu'il se pointe à mon studio aussi grande qu'une boîte à chaussures sans prévenir, je ne me retins pas d'être un peu plus directe que nécessaire en lui lançant : « Est-ce que tu essaies vraiment de m'acheter avec un bijou ? » et de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Il ne se découragea pas et avait dû parler avec Tanya car le quatrième jour il m'offrit un cadeau que pour une fois j'aimais, il m'offrit la collection complète de Jane Austen.

Le cinquième jour quand il vint me chercher au travaille pour me ramener chez moi, je me rendis compte que sa présence était en faite assez plaisante. C'est exactement pour ça que je lui avouai en arrivant à destination que je n'étais en faite pas majeure.

Comme je m'y attendais il ne donna pas signe de vie le jour d'après.

Le septième jour il m'attendait en bas de mon immeuble, m'expliquant que j'en valais la peine et renouvelant sa demande de sortir avec lui. J'acceptai cette fois sans hésiter.


	3. JANE

**Mon OS précédent vous a apparemment plus et j'étais inspirée, alors j'ai décidé d'en publier un deuxième. Je compte en écrire une autre et la poster dans peu de temps. Je ne sais pas encore quel couple ce sera, mais je compte bien vous surprendre ! **

* * *

**POV JANE**

Je remets les vêtements dans le bac et le replace dans la réserve. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui dois mettre les alarmes sur les vêtements de la nouvelle collection.

Je déteste ça. Tu es obligé de rester debout toute la journée et c'est franchement chiant de faire toujours la même chose. Heureusement comme c'est un boulot qui ce fait devant, à la caisse, on a encore l'occasion de se rincer l'oeil. Et il y a franchement de quoi se rincer l'oeil.

Mike s'approche en souriant. Quel con celui là. A toujours répéter mille fois la même chose, alors que ça fait plus d'un an maintenant que je travaille là-bas. "_N'oublie pas ça..._" "_N'oublie pas ci..._"

Parfois il me donne sérieusement envie de lui en foutre une.

"Hé, c'est bien Jane. Mais essaie d'être un peu plus sympa avec les clients. Dit bonjour et au revoir et puis n'oublie surtout pas de sourire." Me rappelle-t-il en ramenant ses index vers le coin de ses lèvres. Je me force à lui sourire et hoche la tête.

La vérité c'est que je déteste ce boulot. Je déteste ces clients emmerdants qui n'arrêtent pas de demander des trucs. _Comment je peux savoir où se trouvent les putain de tentes familiales ?_ Comme s'ils ne savaient pas ouvrir leur yeux pendant deux secondes et chercher eux même. Ou bien se truc là, ou il faut se sentir obliger de papoter à propos de tout quand on se trouve à la caisse. Pourquoi parler pour ne rien dire? Et puis et bien ouais, je n'aime pas sourire. Alors à des gens que je ne connais pas est mille fois pire.

Mais c'est les vacances et comme tout le monde j'ai besoin d'argent. Alors les soldes est le moment idéal pour s'en faire.

Malheureusement, travailler pendant huit heur est chiant à mourir et j'ai plus envie de m'endormir qu'autre chose.

Enfin bref, les raisons pour lesquels je déteste travailler sont multiples.

Le seul truc qui me donne la force des continuer, sont les hommes. Avoir un boulot dans un magasin de sport est vraiment génial à ce niveau là. On y trouve des hommes sexy et musclés et sportifs à volonté. Exactement mon type d'homme.

"Jane, tu peux me passer genre, six cintres."

Je lève les yeux vers Lauren et souffle, sans masquer mon exaspération. Je me retourne et en sors de l'armoire. Lauren roule des yeux et s'éloigne de moi en roulant les hanches. Elle est tellement ridicule.

Avec ses faux cheveux et son attitude de barbie. Elle se croit tellement mieux que les autres et tellement belle, alors qu'en vérité elle est hyper moche.

Je veux dire, je ne veux pas être haineuse ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle ressemble franchement à rien avec ses tonnes de maquillages et son petit cul maigre. En plus, comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle parle à tout le monde comme si on était ses chiens.

Je souffle en sortant de la réserve. Plusieurs clients se retournent pour me regardé d'un air étonné.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue mon chemin vers la caisse, jusqu'à ce que Mike me fasse signe d'approcher.

"Je t'ai demandé là tantôt d'aller vérifier les cabines de l'arrière. Tu l'as fait?" Putain, il m'a jamais demander ça.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu." Il fait une moue.

"Bon vas-y maintenant. Tu sors les vêtements des cabines, tu les tries et tu les raccroche dans le magasin. Et puis après tu vas aider Lauren à tout plier." _Mais bien sûr._

Personne ne veut s'occuper des cabines pendant le weekend et encore moins pendant les soldes. Il y a toujours plein de monde et personne ne se soucie de remettre les vêtements là où ils les ont trouver.

En arrivant à l'arrière du magasin, je trouve une pile de vêtement sur le comptoir. Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"Bonne chance avec ça." Toise Lauren en passant. Ça me fait physiquement mal, de ne pas répondre à cette provocation. Mais j'ai besoin de cet argent, alors je ferme ma gueule et je me retiens de ne pas lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

Je passe derrière le comptoir, ce qui me donne une vu sur l'aller et venu des clients dans les cabines d'essayage.

Rien que remettre de l'ordre entre les articles pour femmes, hommes et enfants me prend un temps fou. Alors quand ma première pile de vêtement d'hiver est pliée, je me place mes bras l'un sur l'autre sur le comptoir et repose ma tête sur mes avant-bras en faisant une moue. Mon dos me fait tellement mal ! Et mes pieds ...

"Bonjour, mademoiselle..." Je relève les yeux vers l'homme qui me parle.

Putain, oh mon dieu.

Un jeun homme amérindien se tient debout, ses yeux rivés sur moi. Je n'ai que rarement vu une telle beauté.

Je rougis et me redresse rapidement, faisant tomber quelques ceintures qui se trouvaient près de mon coude droit.

Il a de court cheveux noir et des yeux sombres mais rieur. Ses lèvres pleines forment un sourire et ses dents blanches sont parfaitement alignées. Il me regarde d'un air amusé, un sourcil haussé.

"Vous travaillez ici?" Je hoche la tête et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres comme à chaque fois que je parle à quelqu'un de séduisant. Même maintenant que je me tiens droite il me dépasse d'au moins deux têtes.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Je pousse une mèche blonde derrière mon oreille et me penche un peu vers lui.

Et bien j'avais une question. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'accompagner?" Je lui fais mon sourire le plus séducteur et le suis vers les combinaisons de surf. Il pointe son doigt vers la combinaison qui est exposé sur la poupée tout en haut de l'étagère.

"Je cherche cette combinaison, mais je ne retrouve pas ma taille à part celle qui est sur celle là." Je hoche la tête et attrape l'échelle qui est caché derrière la dernière rangée.

Bon, ne pas penser au fait que j'ai peur de la hauteur. J'attrape rapidement la poupée, qui soit dit en passant est bien plus lourdes que je ne pensais et redescends doucement en la tenant sous le bras.

Je la pose par terre et me penche par dessus pour défaire la tirette. Quand je relève les yeux, je remarque qu'il a les yeux rivés vers mon décolleté.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et il le remarque.

Avec beaucoup de peine, j'arrive à enlever la combinaison et la lui tend.

Il l'attrape et me hoche le tête en signe de remerciement.

"C'est sympa, merci." Je hausse les épaules.

Dans ma tête je suis super à l'aise avec les garçons, je veux dire, je les adores. Mais j'avoue que je deviens un peu timide quand il s'agit d'hommes réel. A moins que j'ai bu. Quand j'ai bu plus rien ne me retient.

"De rien." Dis-je en remettant la poupée là où elle était. _Lauren lui mettra quelque chose d'autre._

Je retourne derrière le comptoir. Des gosses crient. C'est, je pense, le truc le plus énervant à travailler près des cabines. Les gamins qui n'arrêtent pas de hurler.

Je me remets à plier le linge ou l'accrocher aux cintres en soufflant.

"Mademoiselle." Une tête sort d'une cabine tout au fond. C'est l'homme de là tantôt.

Je pose la veste de ski que je tenais entre le main et me dirige vers lui. Je manque de me prendre une porte qui s'ouvre en plein visage en me faufilant entre les gens qui attendent. _Putain de soldes._

"Oui?" Avec son doigt il me fait signe d'entrer dans la cabine, puis me lance un clin d'œil.

Heureusement que les cabines d'essayage sont grandes.

"Je n'arrive pas à refermer ma combinaison." M'explique-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Ma bouche devient immédiatement sèche et mes mains moites.

Ma plus grande faiblesse.

Les dos musclés. Et ce dos ci est particulièrement et délicieusement musclé.

Ses muscles se contractent sous sa peau bronzé. En ne me voyant pas bougé, il se retourne et me lance un regard inquisiteur.

"Vous pouvez fermer la tirette?"

Quand j'avance la main, je remarque qu'elle tremble. Des papillons se mettent à virevolter dans mon ventre et j'humidifie une fois de plus mes lèvres. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seul partie de mon corps à devenir humide.

Je pose une main dans le bas de son dos et les doigts de mon autre main trouvent la tirette.

Je la remonte lentement. Profitant de chaque instant. Effleurant subtilement sa peau chaude. _Wow!_

Je presse mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, tentant de me calmer. Je me conduis comme une petite vierge qui voit un homme pour la première fois de sa vie.

En levant les yeux, je remarque qu'il a le regard fixé sur mon visage, à travers le miroir. Je fais un pas en arrière pour qu'il puisse se contempler. Il fait un tour sur lui même, regardant son reflet brièvement. La combinaison fait justice à son corps parfait. Ses fesses particulièrement sont absolument misent en valeur. Il est vraiment magnifique

"Ok, c'est bon." Murmure-t-il pensif. Je tend à nouveau les mains pour l'ouvrir.

"Comment vous aller faire si vous n'arriver pas à l'ouvrir et la fermer?" Je demande en souriant.

Il secoue la tête et je me lance un sourire en coin à mourir.

"Je trouverais quelqu'un pour le faire pour moi." Il se retourne et libère ses bras et son torse.

Je dois avouer que je suis rester le regarder pendant un long moment. En faite, bien trop longtemps pour que ça ne puisse encore être qualifier comme poli. Mais il ne dit rien et me regarde les bras ballant.

Le haut de sa combinaison retombe maintenant sur ses hanches.

"Putain." Je ne suis même pas sur que c'était un murmure. Il rigole doucement, mais son regard est toujours sombres.

Ce corps ne peut pas être humain.

Il est... Wow...

Il se rapproche et se penche. _Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?_

Sa main se pose sur ma hanche et il me rapproche de lui.

"Si tu veux que je m'arrête,..." Je l'interrompt promptement.

"Aucune chance." Il ricane et se penche pour trouver mes lèvres.

Je pose mes mains sur ses larges épaules carrées. Sa peau est tellement chaude. Ses mains descendent vers mes fesses.

_Au moins il va droit au but._

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds quand notre baiser devient de plus en plus enflammé. Plus passionné. Il se baisse et me soulève par les fesses. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Son pantalon est encore plus chaud que le reste de son corps.

J'arrive parfaitement à sentir la bosse que forme sa queue.

Sa me rend même encore plus excitée.

"T'as plus de dix-huit ans n'est-ce pas?"Demande-t-il la voix rauque. Je lui fait mon sourire en coin le plus éblouissant.

"Dix-sept." Il me regarde et semble hésiter pendant un moment, puis hausse finalement les épaules.

"Ça me va."

Il me plaque contre la parois de la cabine, la faisant tremblé dangereusement.

Mes doigts agrippent ses cheveux, les tire. Il a l'air d'adorer.

Ses lèvres parcourent ma cou, mon épaule, ma clavicule.

"Tu sens tellement bon." Grogne-t-il contre ma peau.

Je gémis quand il suce la peau dans le bas de mon cou. Je suis à peu près sur que ça va laisser une marque.

Il me pose parterre et tire sur mon t-shirt pour que je l'enlève. Je lève les bras et il laisse tombé le bout de tissu.

"Putain, j'adore tes seins." Grogne-t-il en les touchant à travers mon soutien gorge.

_Ouais, et bien merci au maxi push up, n'est-ce pas._

"T'es pas mal non plus."

Il se penche à nouveau et m'embrasse avec fureur. Il embrasse fantastiquement bien.

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, là où repose sa combinaison et tire dessus, afin qu'il ne soit plus qu'on boxer.

Sa queue est totalement dure. Pointe dans mon ventre quand il l'écrase contre moi. Je gémis quand il crée une friction entre sa verge tendu et ma peau. Sa main passe sous mon soutien et il pince mes tétons, les roulent entre ses longs doigts.

Quand son autre main tente de se faufiler dans mon jean ultra serré, j'attrape sa main et l'éloigne avec une petite claque.

Je me laisse tomber devant lui à genoux et relève la tête vers lui. Il me regarde, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait.

Lentement je descends son boxer.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis siffle quand je prend sa verge dans ma main.

Je passe mon pouce sur son gland. Étale le liquide préseminal.

Je commence un lent va et vient.

Ses yeux roule dans ses orbites quand je passe ma langue le long de sa queue.

Il tellement chaud.

Je le prend en bouche, creusant les joues, racle mes dents doucement contre sa verge dure.

Il pose sa main sur mes cheveux et l'autre sur son torse, se laissant aller contre la parois de la cabine. Je nous vois dans le miroir.

Il est incroyablement beau.

Ses yeux pleins de désir et d'excitation ne me quittent pas.

Heureusement que la musique couvre ses grognement.

Il donne de léger coup de hanche, tentant de ne pas trop me brusquer. J'enfonce mes ongles dans ses fesses, puis lèche ses boules. Il halète et s'agrippe à la poignet de la porte.

Les bruits des conversations à l'extérieur font battre mon cœur encore plus vite.

"Je vais plus tenir longtemps." Son visage est déformé par la concentration.

Mes mains remontent vers son torse et je caresse sa tablette de chocolat, ses pectoraux musclés. Il est vraiment à croquer.

"Jane est demandée à la caisse. Jane."

_Putain!_

Sa queue tressaille dans ma bouche et il vient au fond de ma gorge en longues giclées chaudes. Je me retire rapidement, afin de ne pas m'étouffer.

Une fois qu'il a reprit son souffle, il m'aide à me relever, avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

"C'était le truc le plus fantastique de ma vie." Murmure-t-il dans mon cou. Je rigole et passe mes bras autour de lui, pour le tenir contre moi.

_Est-ce que ça vient vraiment de se passer?_

"Je dois y aller." Je dis en souriant contre sa peau.

"Non, attend." Dit-il rapidement en me lançant un regard suppliant. "Je veux faire les choses bien. Laisse moi t'emmener en rencard. Apprendre à te connaître."

J'essaie de ne pas hurler de joie. A lieu de répondre je me penche pour ramasser mon t-shirt et le remets, en essayant de me calmer un peu.

Avec mon air le plus détacher et joueur je hausse les épaules et me mord la lèvre inférieur.

"Passe par la caisse avec ça..." Dis-je en pointant mon doigt vers la combinaison piétinée, à ses pieds. Je remarques quelques tâches blanchâtres à présent. "... et on verra à ce moment."

Je pose un dernier baiser sur sa joue, avant de sortir de la cabine d'essayage.


End file.
